emmapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is an upcoming American live-action musical fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and written by Evan Spiliotopoulos and Stephen Chbosky, based on the fairy tale of same name by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont and the 1991 Disney animated musical film. The film stars Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Luke Evans, Ewan McGregor, Ian McKellen, Emma Thompson, Kevin Kline, Josh Gad, Audra McDonald, Gugu Mbatha-Raw and Stanley Tucci. Principal photography began at Shepperton Studios in London on May 18, 2015. It will be released on March 17, 2017. christianpost.com - Cast and release date Plot Belle is a young woman who is taken prisoner by a Beast in his castle. Despite her fears, she befriends the castle's enchanted staff and learns to look beyond the Beast's exterior to recognize the true heart and soul of the human Prince within, just as a hunter named Gaston is on the loose to take Belle for himself and hunt down the Beast at any cost. Cast *Emma Watson as Belle *Dan Stevens as The Beast *Luke Evans as Gaston *Ewan McGregor as Lumiere *Ian McKellen as Cogsworth *Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts *Kevin Kline as Maurice *Josh Gad as Le Fou *Audra McDonald as Garderobe *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plumette *Stanley Tucci as Cadenza *Nathan Mack as Chip *Hattie Morahan as Agathe, the Enchantress *Adrian Schiller as Monsieur D'Arque *Henry Garrett as the King *Harriet Jones as the Queen Production 'Development' Previously in 2009, Disney began developing a film adaptation of the 1994 Broadway musical. However, in a Den of Geek interview, composer Alan Menken stated the planned film version of the Beauty and the Beast stage musical "was canned." In April 2014, it was reported that Disney began developing a new live-action version of Beauty and the Beast after making other live-action fantasy films such as Maleficent, Cinderella, and The Jungle Book. On June 4, 2014, Bill Condon signed on to direct the remake of Beauty and the Beast for Walt Disney Pictures with Evan Spiliotopoulos writing the script. Condon originally planned on not only drawing inspiration from the original film, but he also planned to include most, if not all, of the Menken/Rice songs from the Broadway musical, with the intention of making the film as a "straight-forward, live-action, large-budget movie musical". In September 2014, it was announced that Stephen Chbosky (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) will re-write the script. Composer Alan Menken will return to score the film's music, with songs from the original film and new material written by Menken and Tim Rice. In June 2015, Menken said the film will not include songs that were written for the Broadway musical. Paige O'Hara, who voiced Belle in the original animated film, offered to help Watson with her singing lessons 'Casting' On January 26, 2015, Emma Watson announced that she would be starring as Belle, the female lead. On March 4, 2015, Luke Evans and Dan Stevens were in talks to play Gaston and the Beast respectively, and Watson confirmed their casting the following day through tweets. Josh Gad was added to the cast on March 13, 2015 to play Gaston's sidekick, LeFou. Emma Thompson joined the cast on March 16, 2015 to play Mrs. Potts and Kevin Kline to play Belle's father, Maurice. Audra McDonald was cast as Garderobe, the wardrobe, on March 27, 2015. Ian McKellen was cast on April 10, 2015 to play Cogsworth, the Beast's loyal butler, who was cursed into a clock and overtook the castle. On April 13, 2015, Gugu Mbatha-Raw was set to play Plumette, the feather duster. On April 21, it was announced that Ewan McGregor had joined the cast as Lumière, the candelabra, and later that same day, that Stanley Tucci would be playing Cadenza, a grand piano, an original character created for the film. Susan Egan, who originated the role of Belle on Broadway, commented on the casting of Watson as "perfect". 'Filming' Principal photography on the film began at Shepperton Studios in London on May 18, 2015. Principal actors concluded filming on August 21, 2015. Six days later, co-producer Jack Morrissey confirmed that the film had officially wrapped production Release On March 16, 2015, Disney announced the film would be released in 3D on March 17, 2017. The first official presentation of the film took place at Disney's three-day D23 Expo in August 2015 Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Videos Beauty and the Beast Official US Teaser Trailer Disney’s BEAUTY AND THE BEAST - "Table Read" Featurette (Emma Watson - 2017) References Category:Movies